


Trust me, we're more Halloween than Valentines.

by lindenwaverly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, The slash will come later, gen - Freeform, honest to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenwaverly/pseuds/lindenwaverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Batfamily fics that focus around holidays. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m serious," said Steph. "She’s been doing it for, like, hours. What if she’s developed an addiction? Can you get addicted to stuff like that?"</p>
<p>Damian rolled his eyes. “I’m fairly sure no one has ever got addicted to pumpkin carving.”</p>
<p>"Any behavior can become compulsive," murmured Tim absently, poking his head round the door. In the center of the dining room Cass was attacking another pumpkin, a look of pure fury on her face. She’d refused to wear a Halloween costume until Dick had draped her in a long velvet cloak and told her to "Just say you’re Dracula, ok? There. And now you get candy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, we're more Halloween than Valentines.

"I’m serious," said Steph. "She’s been doing it for, like, hours. What if she’s developed an addiction? Can you get addicted to stuff like that?"

Damian rolled his eyes. “I’m fairly sure no one has ever got addicted to _pumpkin carving_.”

"Any behavior can become compulsive," murmured Tim absently, poking his head round the door. In the center of the dining room Cass was attacking another pumpkin, a look of pure fury on her face. She’d refused to wear a Halloween costume until Dick had draped her in a long velvet cloak and told her to "Just say you’re Dracula, ok? There. And now you get candy." But here in the kitchen, lit only by the flickering lights of the pumpkins she’d already carved with only her pale face and hands visible, she looked possessed.

"Who’s she carving?" said Damian, pushing forward to get a better view.

Steph screwed up her face - her “remembering” face, thought Tim, and another little rush of love came back with _not dead not dead not dead_. “After she’d done the first three normally, the next six with, like, the most grotesque faces possible and had moved on to abstract patterns that looked like they came from the minds of Eldricht abominations, Dick came in with pictures of classic movie monsters and got her to do something less disturbing. Then Jason tried to convince her to make some saying “Tim Drake sucks” and “Beware the demon child” but she almost threw the knife at him and he ran away - ” Damian snorted - “and now I think she’s doing… oh god, is she doing the Gotham rogues?”

Tim squinted. “Shit. You’re right. Oh fuck, she’s really captured Selina. Let’s put that in Bruce’s room. If she thinks its from him and misinterprets it as a romantic gesture then they won’t have a fight and we won’t have to deal with grumpy Bruce again.”

"She’s even done a Joker one," said Damian. "Oh crap, can we put that in Todd’s room?"

Tim looked faintly scandalized. “Damian! Ja - Todd has PTSD, ok? You’re officially banned from triggering it. Or no candy for you.”

Damian chuckled evilly. “Like you morons could hide the candy from me.”


End file.
